


gender-bender

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, just some ideas about how different guardians view gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: gender is weird.
Series: destcember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 6





	gender-bender

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! so i, the writer, am nonbinary and i’ve generally not really liked genderswap fics bc it just makes me uncomfortable. soooo i flipped around todays prompt and decided to focus on how exos view gender, and how it may be different from human and awoken guardians!! enjoy!

if there was one huge difference between exos and organics, it was how they viewed gender.

most of the time, exo guardians didn’t even think about it until they got to the tower. it wasn’t important. gender and sex were just not things they thought about, but frankly, war machines aren’t necessary built with a whole ton of secondary sex characteristics. pretty much the only major visual difference was the shaping of some plates, and that can easily be changed by even the least qualified of technicians. hell, some exos just did it themselves. 

organics tended to be a little bit more caught-up in gender than exos were. they were definitive and conclusive about it. they liked having labels and terms to describe themselves. obviously, not a bad thing, but just different than what exos usually did, which was to shrug at any type of query relating to the topic.

nobody was wrong about their approach, whether it be to have a strong identity or to be completely out of the box. different guardians just had different ways of going about things, and that’s really what makes the tower a cool place to be.


End file.
